degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dating 4 Dudes
Dating 4 Dudes, is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the second series of minisodes, that aired during the sixth season. The mini is split into three separate parts. Cast *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggeiro as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs (voice) Plot Set-Up Toby Isaacs is the director, editor, and camera man, recording Derek and Danny with a video camera. He is not seen on screen, but his voice can be heard during the second episode. The video is produced as a "Toby Isaacs Joint". Whenever a person of interest is on the screen, a cursor with the subtitle "Degrassi Hottie" points to them. Part 1 Danny Van Zandt and Derek Haig have decided to record an in-depth guide of them hitting on girls, to set an example for other boys "for when to pounce and when to bounce" on girls. They notice Emma Nelson sitting alone, and Danny decides to approach and hit on her. He asks her what she is doing by herself, to which she responds that she is knitting. He exclaims that he loves to knit, and proposes that they get together and knit a sweater sometime, before they could cuddle. Emma is visibly disgusted, and hits Derek, running away. Derek laughs at his friend's failure from the steps in front of the school, and hits Liberty, asking if she saw her brother. Liberty doesn't respond, but pushes Derek down the steps. The scene switches to Derek standing in the hallway, proclaiming he will let the viewers onto his secret of "macking on the honeys". He approaches Ashley Kerwin, who is standing by her locker. Derek tells her he likes her locker's location, and compliments her shirt, saying it brings out his face. He asks her out on a date, but Ashley says that she has a boyfriend, referring to Jimmy Brooks. Derek announces he can keep a secret, and Ashley agrees to go on the date. She then proceeds to ask for her money, revealing that Derek paid her to be in the video. The video ends up with Derek and Danny back in front of Degrassi Community School, telling the viewers to look forward to more of "Dating 4 Dudes". They decide to holler their "Hey-O", but a large student pushes them both down. In the video's credits, Danny is holding the spot where Emma hit him, saying he was hit in the "man boob", telling Derek not to laugh at him. Ashley keeps trying to get her money from Derek, and he tries to cover for the camera, saying Ashley is a liar. Part 2 In the second episode, Derek and Danny are back, and explain the purpose of their video again, calling themselves the masters of hooking up with "hot, hot Degrassi hotties". They reveal they plan to hit on college girls Paige Michalchuk and Ellie Nash. The scene changes to inside the house that Paige and Ellie live in with their roommates. Danny, Derek, and Toby broke into the house through a window, saying college girls like bad boys. While they are talking, unbeknownst to them, Marco Del Rossi is approaching them with a hockey stick, thinking there is an intruder in their house. He recognizes Danny and Derek, and asks them what the hell they are doing in his house. Danny and Derek ask if they can talk to the ladies of the house, but Marco reveals he is the only one home. The two look confused and decide to change the topic of this episode of "Dating 4 Dudes". Danny, Derek, and Marco are all sitting on a couch, and Derek has his arm around Marco. Danny asks him how impressed Marco was with "their bad-boy entrance to his abode". Derek invites Marco out for dancing and dancing with himself and Danny, and Marco, in a monotonic voice, answers, "Yeah, whatever". Derek excitedly proclaims that they have achieved another conquest. Derek and Danny decide to holler again, and Marco looks visibly annoyed. Part 3 In the third episode, Danny and Derek talk about how important it is to smell nice. The video cuts to them standing in a locker room together with nothing on besides their towels. Derek asks Danny about how after gym class his B.O. is twice as nasty as it is on a regular basis, to which Danny agrees. Danny and Derek both agree that they have made themselves sick from how bad they smell sometimes, which is why they created "the ultimate female bait for hooking up with the hoochies": HOOO. Danny explains that HOOO body spray is their homemade deodorant with all natural ingredients, including mint leaf, oregano, and salt. Danny sprays HOOO on Derek, who comments that it kind of burns. Derek approaches Manny Santos and asks her to Friday's dance. She comments he smells like road kill and patchouli before running away, leaving Derek alone. The scene cuts to Danny, who has approached Darcy Edwards. She tells him she is working on her biology essay after he asks what she is doing. Danny proceeds to hit on her, but after rejecting him, Darcy begins to crawl away from him, saying she thinks she is going blind, as something is burning her eyeballs. Danny tries to cover saying it is her burning desire for him, and from a distance it can be heard from Darcy: "Like liquid fire on my brain!" Danny and Derek both comment that their skin feels like it is burning. Back in the locker room, Danny stiffly tries to sell HOOO to the audience, while in the background, Derek is stripping himself. He runs to the shower and lets out a scream from the effects of HOOO on his skin. Trivia *This marks the first mini appearances of Ashley Kerwin, Danny Van Zandt, and Derek Haig. Gallery dting4dudes.png 546434r.png 54643e.png 6545d.png 565s.png 5643re.png 5675.png 65463f.png 6775.png 64564d.png 756543.png Video Alternate Versions *Part 1 on Youtube *Part 2 on Youtube *Part 3 on Youtube *Part 2 on TeenNick Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 6